Simplify the following expression. $ 5 \times 4 + 8 \times \dfrac{ 80 }{ 8 } $
Answer: $ = 5 \times 4 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 20 + 8 \times 10 $ $ = 20 + 80 $ $ = 100 $